The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The need for a very simple means of switching between two operating systems in a timely manner while a computing device is running has become a requirement that has suddenly come to the forefront of “needs” by various original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) of computing devices.
One way of handling this requirement is through employment of a hibernation state (S4) to switch between two hibernated operating systems. This can take a long time and causes usability issues when there is a desire to quickly change from one context to another.